How to be Parents in 9 Months
by ILuvCarbyFuzz
Summary: (FINISHED) how to lose a guy in 10 days - : The night Ben gets Andie back, a little celebrating goes on. Now, a couple weeks later Ben finds a certain kind of test in the trashcan.
1. I'm Sorry

How To Be Parents In Nine Months 

A/N: Just a little idea I thought of after I watched "How to lose a guy in 10 days." I hope you like it. Please read and review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters…. except Baby Barry.

Summary: The night Ben gets Andie back, a little celebrating goes on. Now, a couple weeks later Ben finds a certain kind of test in the trashcan. Will their relationship last? Will Ben accept Andie's life-changing secret?

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

_Chapter 1: I'm sorry_

_Half an hour ago_

__

__

__

_          "Oh! You brought our love fern!"_

_          "See, there's hope for it after all."_

_          "Yes there is Benny, Wenny…" I giggled. I quickly put on my helmet, and jumped on the back of my boyfriend's motorcycle. Somehow, though, I wasn't quite full yet. There was something inside me that told me something was going to happen. Something important. But I didn't know what it was. And until then, I guess I just have to my life. Live my life with Ben. He broke my thoughts when he yelped…_

_          "We're here!!"_

_          "Finally. I thought we would never get here," I said. Carefully, I lifted my helmet off my head, and slid off the back seat._

_          "Oh crap Ben! I forgot to cancel my interview in Washington!"_

_          "Ok…well, uh, we can do that once we get inside." I nodded in response, and headed up to his apartment. I just loved the place. I loved the smell, the look, and the tingly feeling I always got once inside. I unlocked it with my key, and stepped inside. Quickly, I grabbed the phone, and dialed the number._

_          "Hello? John Dailey? Hi, yeah. This is Andie Anderson. Yeah, I know I was supposed to meet you a couple minutes ago. Yeah, I know. Well just cancel my appointment. I'm not going. Well, because something came up. I know it's sudden, but…::sighs:: I know. It will never be offered to me again…I know! Ok bye. Goodbye John Dailey." I hung up the phone quick, and then I saw Ben staring at me. "What?"_

_          "It looks like _that_ went well." He joked with a smirk. _

_          "Yeah, I think it did," I replied seductively._

_          "You made the right decision Andie."_

_          "Yeah. I know. Pleasure before business."_

_          "Pleasure?" he accused playfully, "Benjamin Barry is _pleasure_ to you Andie Anderson?!"_

_          He he. I would just have to use my baby voice now. "Yep. He sure is. He is nothing but fun and pleasure."_

_          "You know what…I do think you're right." We laughed. But soon, our laughter stopped as he bent down to kiss me. It felt like I was just electrocuted. Waves were sent down every limb in my body like a roller coaster. I almost lost my balance. He must have figured that out because he lifted me off the ground. I carefully, and slowly, placed my legs around his waist. I swept my hands through his hair and down his back. Before I knew it, we were lying on the bed, completely naked. I was in his arms, and then the thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I don't think he was protected. The thought made my mind race, and suddenly, vomit was carried up my throat. As quickly as I could, I bolted to the bathroom._

__

__

__

__


	2. I'm Sorry pt 2

Chapter 2: I'm sorry pt: 2 

Present Time 

          "Andie? Hun, you ok?" I yelled. I was just woken up, by someone in the bathroom. "She must be throwing up, I should go see what's wrong," I thought. I walked into the bathroom to see Andie, shaking on the cold floor.

          "Oh my god, are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

          "Yeah…yeah I'm fine."

          Carefully, I lifted her off the floor, bare naked, and put her on the bed in the covers. I asked her if she wanted to get some clothes, and she said yes. Slowly, I put on the clothes, and soon she was fully dressed. But something was wrong. She was still shaking.

          "Sweetie…what's wrong?"

          "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

          "What are you sorry about?"

          "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have asked."

          "Asked about what Andie?"

          "Nothing… it's nothing."

          "It is. Tell me." I wanted to know what she was "sorry" about so badly, but then again I didn't want to hurt her.

          "I'm sorry that… that I hurt you. I really did fall in love, and I guess I just needed to apologize…that's all."

          I knew she was lying. I just knew it. But like I said, I didn't want to hurt her, so I just nodded, and said, "me too." I lied back down, and we fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: sorry that was such a short chappy. I added the 1st chappy b4 I realized I put the wrong chappy name. Sry 4 the confusion. : )**

**Please keep reading and send me a review!!**


	3. Andie's Problem

Chapter 3: Andie's problem 

Two Weeks Later Ben's Diary Entry 

          This has been a REALLY hectic week. With work, and finding Andie a job, and all the bills, and the cleaning. Just a lot of stuff. But something has really been bothering me lately… Andie. She's so…dark, now. I ask her something and she whispers her answer, like she doesn't want someone to hear. We don't really talk that much either. Yesterday, I played Bull Shit with her and some of my friends from work, and I won. Andie NEVER lets me win. Something us definitely up with her…and I am planning to find out just what that thing is.

No POV or Diary Entry 

          Slowly, Ben Barry arose from his bed. He stretched, yawned, and gave his girlfriend a kiss. Then, he trotted over towards the window, to watch the sun rise. It was beautiful. First the golden yellows, then the pinkish orange, and finally the radiant reds. All blended into a fantastic sight. 

          "Mmm…" Andie moaned. Looks like the sun startled her, Ben thought. He sat down the bed next to her, and gave her a wake up kiss. "Wake up Baby."

          "Oh god," she said, and rushed to the bathroom.

          Confused, Ben followed her. "Baby? Are you ok?" He called through the door.

          No answer. So this time he just walked in. The sight before him just broke his heart. She was hunched over the toilet, pale, and fragile, and still throwing up. 

Another 3 weeks after that 

__

__

__

__

          10:00 a.m. was the time Ben got out of bed. Andie had already left for Michelle's house an hour ago. She left him a note on the kitchen counter.

               __

_               Dear Ben,_

_      I am at Michelle's house on a girl's day in. I had to talk to her about some things, and you know, just get together again. Shouldn't be home until later. Dinnertime maybe._

_I think we should go out somewhere. I have some things to tell you…important things. Be ready by 7. I have all my things here, so I'll meet you at that new Italian resturaunt at 7:30. I love you, Ben._

_                 Love,_

_                     Andie_

"Hmm… I wonder what she needs to tell me…" Ben thought out loud. "Oh well. I guess I'll find out when we go to dinner tonight."

          Whistling as he walked, Ben made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He opened up his new toothbrush, and was about to throw the plastic away, when something caught his eye. Clear Blue Easy: Pregnancy Test.


	4. Dinner

How To Be Parents In Nine Months…

Chapter 4: Dinner

A/N: sorry its taken me so long to update, but here is chappy 4!

            The lights were dim in the restaurant, and candles were scattered on every table. Peering around, Ben had seen no sign of Andie. She was 15 minutes late and he was getting worried. What was so important that she wanted to tell him? Did it have to do with the other night? Was she pregnant? At that moment he saw her walk in and glance around until she found him.

            She was wearing a short, black skirt, with a white halter top. Classy, yet fancy. Oh my god. He has known Andie so long he was giving her fashion tips. How sad, he thought.

            Once she spotted him, she came over, and sat next to him.

            "Hey baby! Guess what, this isn't what I had planned on telling you, but it's great news. I am now working for Sports Illustrated! Now my job is to write about the basketball games every week!"

            "Oh my god! Are you serious!? That's so awesome Andie!!"

            "I know, I am so excited!"

            "When are you starting?"

            "I'm WAY past my due date! I'm late….I mean! I am…Well, I was…late for the meeting that would schedule my working hours and when I would start to…WORK…And my due date was yesterday, but I was late for it." 

            "Okayyy…Uh huh….I see…" he said looking at her cautiously.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            That night had gone by very slowly for Andie and Ben, and every time Andie tried to tell him she was pregnant, they were interrupted. She got so annoyed she just decided to stop trying, and to tell him when they got into the car…which is like, now.

            "Ben…there is something I need to tell you…I don't know how to say this, and please, don't get mad. I don't want to see you angry and spoil our wonderful night out. I love you…so much. And I sorta…think this is a good thing…" she took a deep breath.

            "What is it Andie?"

            "I'M PREGNANT!" she yelled. "Ohh! Thank god that's off my chest!"

            "I know."

            "WHAT!?!? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I WAS STREESING MY ASS OFF OF HOW I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU, AND YOU ALREADY KNEW!!!???"

            "Talk about raging hormones! Yes, I knew. But it was only because I saw the test box in the trash! I didn't know if you were or not…baby, I'm sorry." He stuck out his outer lip and widened his eyes.

            "Me too…so you're not mad?"

            "No baby. I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? I love you to death, you know that!"

            "Yeah, but you weren't acting like it…"

            "Oh, baby. I'm sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"

            "Yes. And I love you too." With that they shared a long and passionate kiss.


	5. Cute or Hideous?

How to Be Parents in Nine Months - Chapter 5: Cute.or Hideous?

(A/N: just in case you don't know, Michael's is a craft store. They sell fabric, and crafts.)

A Few Weeks Later.

            Andie is finally starting to show, I thought, while looking at my wife. I was picking her up from work so that we could have lunch. Beautiful, she is just beautiful.

            "Hey, Ben! You're here early!" she exclaimed, walking over to me.

            "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be. I was just hungry. I had to see you."

            "Hungry for what?"

            "Um.food? You're pregnant already!"

            "Huh??!! I meant for what kind of food!! Chinese, Pizza, Seafood."

            "Oh." I am such an idiot. She laughed so hard I had to help her get to the car. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            After a while of searching, we finally found the _perfect_ place for Andie to eat at. Pizza Hut. Like it's so hard to pick Pizza Hut! I had better not tell her that or my poor child will be left fatherless. 

            "Hey Ben, Would you mind if me and the girls go shopping tonight. Michelle made me cry by telling me I needed maternity clothes. I think she's right. I'm fat." she said looking down in her lap.

            "Baby, you are not fat. You are.more gorgeous than ever!"

            "You're only saying that!" she screamed this time.

            "If I were only saying that than I wouldn't let you use my platinum credit card, now would I?" 

            "I guess not..thanks a bunch!"

            "Sure." I said wincing at she tightly enclosed me in a hug. 

            "Good. Because I took the rest of the day off. I'm supposed to meet them in 10 minutes. Bye Honey." And just like that.she was gone.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

At The Mall.

            "Hey Michelle!!" I exclaimed. Her and _____ were standing over by the fountain, right across from the maternity clothes store, waiting for me.

            "Hey! Finally you're here! We were worried!" she exclaimed. 

            "I took the bus, and was too busy daydreaming so I missed my stop. Sorry."

            "Oh."

            "Arms linked, we walked into the store. There, on the rack in front of me, were the most hideous clothing items, I have ever seen in my entire life. I would rather wear a loin cloth.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "Oh, come on, Andie! These clothes are so adorable!" I exclaimed. She shook her head, and refused to show them to me. We were at home, and she had just spent 500 bucks on maternity clothes, and now she won't even wear them. 

            "I hate them!" I heard her yell from the bathroom.

            "Come on! Just let me see them!"

            "No!"

            "Ok, then. I guess I'll just go to the game by myself. From what I know you are on early maternity leave. Your boss told me you are overworking. Why is that.?"

            She came out. And she looked like a queen. Lace and silk covered her from head to toe. 

            "It looks.like I was in Michael's during the Apocalypse."

            I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. "I think you look gorgeous. Like a queen."

            "I don't want to be a queen. That means you're a king, and I want to be more powerful than you. Do I have to be a queen?" Now she was just childish. It was quite funny.

            "No, hunny. You don't have to be a queen if you don't want to."

            "Good."

            "Good."


	6. Pregnancy and Marriage

How to Be Parents in Nine Months

Chapter 6 – Pregnancy and Marriage

            Andie's pregnancy had been going very well. She and Ben were never late, for an appointment, nor have they ever cancelled one. Andie was livin' up maternity leave, and to her, everyday was a party. Ben and Andie have talked about their futures together, very many times, now that her pregnancy is 6 months along, but never even once in those conversations, has anyone mentioned marriage.

            Marriage: Andie's worst nightmare. Marriage: Ben's worst nightmare. But deep inside, they would have to do whatever it took to give this child a good life. And they knew this; they just didn't want to have to admit it. But thankfully, someone will do it for them...

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

At The Doctor's Office...

            "So...how's baby Barry today" Doctor Brady asked. He was Andie and Ben's OB/GYN.

            "Oh he or she is fine," Andie said smiling. Then all of a sudden she became serious. "Right"

            "Yes, Ms. Anderson. The baby is fine. Are you sure you don't want to find out the sex of the baby yet"

            "Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise..." Ben spoke up. Andie smiled back at him. Just being here, felt like she won a million dollars. Andie loved kids.

            "Also...I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but with every one of my unmarried couples, I ask this question. Will you two get married, before, or somewhat after this baby is born" Silence filled the room. Ben looked at Andie. Andie looked at Ben.

            "We actually, haven't talked about it yet, Dr. Brady...you see, I don't know why, but we're both probably afraid. I know I am..."

            "Yeah. I think it would be best for the baby, but there are some relationships, that can still go on with a baby without getting married. I know some people…" Ben agreed.

            "True, but a greater stabilized home for a child, is that of a home of a married couple. Like I said, it's not my business, but if the two of you really love each other, marriage is the best option. And it benefits the baby as well." Dr. Brady continued to do the sonogram, and the three of them were left in silence.


	7. Id Like The Early Birth Special Please

How to be Parents in Nine Months...  
  
Chapter 7: "I'd Like the Early Birth Special, Please."  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
Having the feeling of Ben next to me was the greatest feeling I have ever had. The warm and safe feeling of his arms around me. We were lying in our bed, at about 1:00 in the morning, on the 16th of March, when my world changed, and everything around me became a huge blur.  
  
"Oh, god. No. Not now! It's too early. It can't be. This can't be happening! Ben! Ben, wake up! BEN!"  
  
"Whaaaa....t?" he asked, apparently annoyed.  
  
"I think my water just broke!" I had tears in my eyes already. And they were not tears of joy. I was scared. Not only because I was having this baby, but because I was having it too early. Catching on very fast, Ben jolted from the bed, and grabbed a suitcase from our closet.  
  
"Come on, Andie. Let's go." He is so brave.  
  
We rushed out of our apartment, and he helped me down the stairs. A taxi pulled up as soon as we stepped outside.  
  
"Take us to the hospital, and step on it! I'll give you an extra ten bucks if you get us there by 1:30!"  
  
So, with that being said, we sped of into the night.  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
"Can we get a doctor over here!" I shouted. "My girlfriends having a baby!"  
  
Andie screamed out in pain, and I realized her contractions were 10 minutes apart. Not time yet, Andie. Hold on there.  
  
Suddenly, I realized a nurse had put Andie in a wheelchair, and Dr. Brady was running towards us. The nurse shoved a form in my hand for me to fill out. Scribbling down everything Andie was allergic to, I followed the nurse, Dr. Brady, and Andie into an empty room.  
  
"How far apart are her contractions?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Uhh...I would say 10 minutes." I replied.  
  
Just then the nurse yanked the form out of my hand, assuming I was done, and told me to wait outside.  
  
"No!" Andie screamed. "I want him in here!" So, I stood next to Andie and coached her breathing, and what seemed like precious minutes, which had actually been hours, my child's head was out. After untying the cord that was unfortunately around its neck, another hour later the body was the rest of the way through. I had a baby girl.  
  
The second she was out, nurses and doctors crowded around her. Poking, and touching her, like she was an experiment. Going into father mode, I demanded to know what was wrong.  
  
"Heart problems, Mr. Barry. She isn't breathing right. She's a pre- mie. There was bound to be something wrong." And just like that, they were gone, and had whisked my daughter away with them. Andie was convincing herself that it was her fault, by crying, and tugging at her hair, screaming that she was a bad mother already. Comforting her, I saw nothing but darkness, crowding the room where my daughter was in. 


	8. Life or Death

How to Be Parents in Nine Months

Chapter 8 – Life Or Death

HOSPITAL

            I stirred slightly. Lifting my head up, and opening my eyes, the events of that day came flooding back to me. In 10 hours I had given birth to a baby girl, but a baby girl with heart trouble. I have ruined her life already, before she could even have a name. I looked next to me, and I saw Ben. He was sitting in a chair, with his head bowed, sort of in a praying position. He had fallen asleep praying. 

            I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and I walked out of the room, but before I could go very far, Dr. Brady stopped me.

            "Oh god doctor. How is she!?" I asked, frantically searching his eyes for an answer. He smiled. Must be a good sign, I thought.

            "We had to give her surgery. Ben gave us permission. The surgery was a success, and she is almost as good as new. However, there might be a chance, sometime in the future, that your daughter will develop a bad case of asthma. It's just a guess, knowing her condition. But why don't you go and wake Ben up. You need to decide on a name."

            "How did you know he hadn't picked out one yet?" I asked, extremely curious.

            "Ben told me."

            "Gracious, how long have I been asleep!?" 

            "A few hours." He winked, and walked into the nursery to get my daughter. I just loved to say that; my daughter. Mine and Ben's beautiful daughter. I loved her already, even though I haven't even seen her yet. By the time she was out, nurses and doctors were crowded around her.

            As fast as I could, and walked into my room, seeing Ben, who was already wide awake. As I was explaining everything Dr. Brady was telling me, he walked in, with my daughter in a rolling crib. My heart was trapped in my throat as I looked into her pretty blue eyes. She looks just like her mommy…I thought.

            Dr. Brady picked her up, and set her in my arms. Just then did I realize I was smiling. She smiled back. Now, I think I believe in love-at-first-sight more than ever, now.

            "Will you marry me?" Ben blurted.

            An alarm went off in my brain sending shivers down my body.

            "I love you, so much, Andie. And I swear I will do whatever it takes to make a life with you, for our daughter." Hope filled his eyes. 

            Without thinking, I blurted out a yes. He smiled that award winning smile, and instead of shivers, warmth filled me up.

            "Speaking of which, we need to think of a name for this little thing." I said. We sat in thought, until finally, I spoke up.

            "How about Halle Melinda? Halle Melinda Barry." I chuckled. My daughter's name was Halle Barry.

            He gave a questioning look. "I hope you know you just named our daughter after Halle Barry." He smiled though, which meant he liked the name.

            "I know…it's nice. It flows. Besides, Halle Barry is an awesome actress. She has a great personality too."

            "Ok then. Halle Melinda Barry it is."


End file.
